


Embers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (I wasn't expecting that!), (as per usual), (but for many many characters not just zuko), Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Development, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dealing With the Supernatural, Dragon Child, Dragon Child Zuko, Dragons, Eventual Redemption for Azula, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Gen, Healer zuko, Healing, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Podfic Length: Over 50 Hours, Politics, Prejudice, So Much Politics, Some angst, Spirit Touched, Spirits, Toph Being Badass, Traditions, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, Yue: the Spirit of the Moon, a bit of a character study, and having realistic reactions based on the the culture they come from, characters developing in realistic ways, dealing with spirits, succession, the spirits have their own agenda, zuko wishes hard there wasn't as much politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world...
Comments: 451
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591783) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> This is the Big One, the wip that I will be working on for the next couple of years. I am very excited!
> 
> Updates will be every Saturday and a zip of mp3s will go up after ever 10 chapters. EDIT: Zip 1 is up. I am aware the program I use to make the zip files is finicky. I'm sorry about that. I use 7zip. If you can't unzip the file, please look into 7zip. I am no longer able to create audiobooks of my podfic, but if someone wants to do that, I will happily link them here (with credit). **Edit 2: Due to meatspace stress, while I am still going to try for updates every week, I can no longer promise beyond a shadow of a doubt that they will happen. I have not abandoned this project and have no plans to do so, but I may need to slow down until I am dealing with less things IRL** EDIT 3: I think I managed to fix the zips so you don't need any specific program to open it. You'll still need a way to open zip files, but you shouldn't need 7zip anymore.
> 
> The skin I'm using for this podfic allows me to post each chapter as a separate chapter and still look okay. I have no idea what this will look like without my skin but hopefully you can navigate it regardless. So go to further chapters (or "see whole work" though if I put author's notes on the chapters you'll miss them) for future chapters.
> 
>  **Total Length** : TBA  
>  **Music** : _Don't Get In My Way_ by Zack Hemsey  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Zips** : [Part 1 (1-10)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/AtLA/Embers%20Part%201.zip), [Part 2 (11-20)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/AtLA/Embers%20Part%202.zip), [Part 3 (21-30)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/AtLA/Embers%20Part%203.zip), [Part 4 (31-40)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/AtLA/Embers%20Part%204.zip)  
>  **Podbooks** : [Part 1 (1-10)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/AtLA/Embers%20Part%201.m4b), [Part 2 (11-20)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/AtLA/Embers%20Part%202.m4b), [Part 3, part 1 (21-28)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/AtLA/Embers%20Part%203%20,%20Part%201.m4b), [Part 3, part 2 (29-30)](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/AtLA/Embers%20Part%203%20,%20Part%202.m4b)  
>  Podbooks created by the wonderful listener [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%201.mp3) [00:21:49; 15.3MB] |  | Mar.28.2020


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%202.mp3) [00:30:41; 21.4MB] |  | Apr.04.2020


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 3 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%203.mp3) [00:56:53; 39.4MB] |  | Apr.11.2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 4 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%204.mp3) [00:38:04; 26.4MB] |  | Arp.18.2020


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 5 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%205.mp3) [00:45:38; 31.6MB] |  | Apr.25.2020


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 6 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%206.mp3) [00:48:02; 33.3MB] |  | May.02.2020


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 7 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%207.mp3) [00:36:06; 25.1MB] |  | May.09.2020


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%208.mp3) [00:44:41; 31MB] |  | May.16.2020


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the unwarned cliffhanger last chapter!! I recorded these chapters together and did not even register it >_< But here! Have an extra long chapter as apology! No cliffhanger this time :)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 9 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%209.mp3) [01:19:06; 54.6MB] |  | May.23.2020


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/9th done!? already!? What is this!? Another big chapter for you all. Actually the next bunch are big. T_T The zip of the first 10 chapters will be up as soon as it finishes uploading (so several hours after posting this >_<).
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 10 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2010.mp3) [01:06:06; 45.7MB] |  | May.30.2020


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I don't have much of a platform and never do this but I am feeling particularly powerless right now so I figured I'd put a note here, maybe it will help. Sorry if this is super clunky, I haven't edited this or run it past a beta or anything. I've had some people in the past ask how to support me and I am doing fine, I do this (write and podfic) for fun. But there are a lot of people out there (highly visible right now but always there) who aren't, who do need support. So I'd be super grateful if some of you took the opportunity to donate to organizations helping marginalized people in your communities. Sorry for the off topic ramble.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 11 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2011.mp3) [00:48:39; 33.7MB] |  | Jun.06.2020


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, posting this again because it was a late edition to the last chapter and I don't know how many of you saw it. I don't have much of a platform and never do this but I am feeling particularly powerless right now so I figured I'd put a note here, maybe it will help. Sorry if this is super clunky, I haven't edited this or run it past a beta or anything. I've had some people in the past ask how to support me and I am doing fine, I do this (write and podfic) for fun. But there are a lot of people out there (highly visible right now but always there) who aren't, who do need support. So I'd be super grateful if some of you took the opportunity to donate to organizations helping marginalized people in your communities. Sorry for the off topic ramble.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 12 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2012.mp3) [01:01:53; 42.8MB] |  | Jun.13.2020


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever wanted to request a podfic from me, now is the time! I've put myself up for a charity auction. Please see my profile for details. (Bidding is open as of today)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 13 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2013.mp3) [01:33:42; 64.6MB] |  | Jun.20.2020


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 14 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2014.mp3) [01:20:31; 55.6MB] |  | Jun.27.2020


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! First one for Embers and it is chapter 16. Hopefully the last one for a while. I kept thinking there was something else I had to do on Saturday but completely forgot about this. I'm not surprised though, my first day back at work was yesterday so Saturday was a lot of stress and prep for that. Normally I'd toss an extra chapter here as an apology but these chapters are so long that I am a little worried (not very worried. don't panic I'll make it work) that I won't be able to keep up the weekly updates with work wiping me out like it did yesterday. (I'll get used to it. I just need time to get back into the swing of things.) Shout out to all the people who have been working with the public during all of this. I have now joined you and it is a miserable place to be.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 15 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2015.mp3) [01:21:20; 56.1MB] |  | Jul.06.2020


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 16 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2016.mp3) [00:50:07; 34.7MB] |  | Jul.11.2020


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 17 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2017.mp3) [00:50:27; 34.9MB] |  | Jul.18.2020


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 18 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2018.mp3) [00:37:37; 26.1MB] |  | Jul.25.2020


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 19 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2019.mp3) [01:17:49; 53.7MB] |  | Aug.01.2020


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 20 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2020.mp3) [01:16:58; 53.1MB] |  | Aug.08.2020


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 21 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2021.mp3) [01:05:47; 45.2MB] |  | Aug.15.2020


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Katara: I am doing my best to do Katara's character justice here, she is young and confused and hurt. There are some interesting author's notes regarding the Water Tribe culture in the text version of this chapter that also help explain her actions.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 22 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2022.mp3) [01:43:01; 70.7MB] |  | Aug.22.2020


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 23 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2023.mp3) [01:16:16; 15.3MB] |  | Aug.29.2020


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 24 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2024.mp3) [00:40:25; 28MB] |  | Sep.05.2020


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 25 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2025.mp3) [01:44:48; 72.3MB] |  | Sep.12.2020


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, sadly, entered stress/anxiety triage mode in my IRL life due to unsafe work. That, combined with the 1.5-2hr long chapters right now (they have to get shorter eventually right!?) means that, while I am going to try to keep up the one chapter per week posting, I'm going to back down on my promise that it is going to happen for sure. I might miss a week or two here and there if I just don't have it in me. I haven't abandoned this and have no intention of doing so! I just am letting myself off the hook for things to help lower my stress as much as possible. That being said, I have next week's chapter almost ready and the one for the week after is recorded so *fingers crossed* this note might be for nothing.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 26 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2026.mp3) [01:53:03; 77.9MB] |  | Sep.19.2020


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get this week's chapter done but then I realized past!Opal had already completed one. Thank you past Opal T_T
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 27 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2027.mp3) [01:50:11; 75.9MB] |  | Sep.26.2020


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 28 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2028.mp3) [01:51:00; 76.5MB] |  | 03.Oct.2020


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to get into a rhythm for recording! \o/ now if only the chapters would stop being 2hrs long T_T
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 29 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2029.mp3) [02:06:39; 87.3MB] |  | Oct.10.2020


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 30 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2030.mp3) [01:41:23; 69.9MB] |  | Oct.17.2020


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are over 1/3 of the way through! (Chapters that is.) The current total time is 36:54:55. I am estimating about 80 hours for the whole thing. Which means (and I checked word count on what is posted too) that we are almost halfway through the entire work (words/time). Congrats!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 31 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2031.mp3) [02:16:13; 93.8MB] |  | Oct.24.2020


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I think there is even a ghosty-spirit thing in this chapter \o/
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 32 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2032.mp3) [02:16:34; 94.1MB] |  | Oct.31.2020


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In exciting news, you'll notice that there are now audiobook versions of each 10 chapter chunk linked in the notes of this work. Thank you so much to listener [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan) for doing this!!
> 
> In scary news, I have no more pre-prepped chapters. AHHHHH. (but I am off work this week because my City went Code Red so....bonus that I have time to hopefully get ahead a little?)
> 
> Congrats to all my USA people out there!!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 33 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2033.mp3) [01:38:22; 67.8MB] |  | Nov.07.2020


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 34 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2034.mp3) [02:12:45; 91.4MB] |  | Nov.14.2020


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! This is halfway if we go by wordcount! Current total time for this podfic is 45:11:06. Which is... wow. I didn't realize it was that much since March. In other positive (for me at least) news, I recorded chapter 38 today (I like to have a couple of chapters of buffer room in case I have an off week) and it was...shorter?? It is going to end up being less than an hour. Which I know is sad for you all but is kind of amazing for me? I knew it would have to happen eventually but wow, I had kind of given up XD Anyway, congrats to everyone who is still listening! Have some PLOT.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 35 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2035.mp3) [02:08:30; 88.5MB] |  | Nov.21.2020


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 36 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2036.mp3) [02:06:09; 86.9MB] |  | Nov.28.2020


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 37 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2037.mp3) [01:54:09; 78.7MB] |  | Dec.05.2020


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I nearly forgot about posting!! How I know that this lockdown/unemployment is getting to me, completely forgetting posting days! But I remembered, right before bed. And here it is!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 38 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2038.mp3) [00:55:03; 38.1MB] |  | Dec.12.2020


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby chapter this week. Don't worry. The one after this is back to a reasonable half hour.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 39 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2039.mp3) [00:10:01; 7.2MB] |  | Dec.19.2020


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year! We're not quite halfway by chapter count, but we are definitely over half by time. Total time for 2020 (up through this chapter) is 50:44:42. That is...a lot! Thanks everyone who is still listening!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 40 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2040.mp3) [00:28:14; 19.7MB] |  | Dec.26.2020


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Happy news is that I think the chapters are evening out again into somewhere between 30-60 minutes! Exciting.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 41 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2041.mp3) [00:36:46; 25.5MB] |  | Jan.02.2021


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caveat on this chapter: when I recorded this, the apartment directly above mine was having its floor redone. I had no idea how long it would take and thus recorded anyway so if you here banging or tapping in the background that is what that is. I don't think it is loud enough to mess with the volume.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 42 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2042.mp3) [00:40:11; 27.9MB] |  | Jan.09.2021


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 43 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2043.mp3) [01:11:45; 49.6MB] |  | Jan.16.2021


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 44 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2044.mp3) [00:59:47; 41.3MB] |  | Jan.23.2021


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, Embers is officially my longest podfic ever! One chapter before (chapter count) halfway! No lie, part of the reason I wanted to podfic Embers was so that I could replace my longest podfic ever with something I am actually proud of. It is nice to see that dream become reality!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 45 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2045.mp3) [00:57:33; 39.8MB] |  | Jan.30.2021


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALFWAY OVER (by chapter count at least. we passed the wordcount halfway at chapter 36, so a while ago)!!! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around!!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 46 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2046.mp3) [00:51:59; 36MB] |  | Feb.06.2021


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I managed to fix the zip files so you don't need 7zip to open them!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 47 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2047.mp3) [01:17:33; 53.5MB] |  | Feb.13.2021


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 48 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2048.mp3) [01:04:52; 44.8MB] |  | Feb.20.2021


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 49 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Embers/Embers%20Chapter%2049.mp3) [00:40:01; 27.8MB] |  | Feb.27.2021


End file.
